


La Veille au soir

by NausS



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2 endings, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad Ending, before the wedding
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:32:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NausS/pseuds/NausS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John se marie demain et rend visite à Sherlock pour le remercier. -<br/>"Je vois que tu n'as plus besoin de moi..." sourit le détective. John fronce les sourcils en saisissant le double-sens de cette remarque. "Crétin," souffle-t-il dans un sourire en secouant la tête. Il amorce un mouvement vers Sherlock, le premier depuis qu'il est arrivé. Parce que le vide de quatre mètres entre eux lui est devenu insupportable. -<br/>2 versions, 2 fins différentes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fin I

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !  
> Merci beaucoup pour les Kudos sur Cicatrice et Fascination.  
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 

 

John grimpe les marches avec lenteur. Il entend la mélodie du violon sourdre à travers la porte fermée de ce qui fut _leur_ appartement. Il y a deux ans. Et quelques mois.

Une mélodie qu'il ne connaît pas. Il a cet étrange sentiment que c'est la sienne. A lui. Pour lui.

Une marche craque légèrement. La musique s'arrête. Puis reprend depuis le début. Plus forte, plus belle, plus convaincante. Convaincue. Plus réelle.

John ouvre la porte silencieusement, s'arrête sur la vue du dos de la robe de chambre bleu marine qu'il connaît par cœur, drapant les épaules du musicien, dansant autour de lui au rythme de la musique et de l'archet. Les gestes de la main droite sont amples et fermes sur la baguette, ceux des doigts gauches, qu'il aperçoit uniquement quand ils sont en première position en haut du manche, agiles et aériens.

La musique emplit la pièce comme si le musicien savait à quelle intensité jouer exactement pour combler tout son volume, tous ses recoins. Elle envahit le médecin qui s'adosse au mur, toujours sans un bruit, et ferme les yeux pour s'enivrer de sons. Il sent la boule dans sa poitrine, celle qui grossit depuis quelques mois maintenant et menace d'exploser depuis une semaine, prendre un peu plus de place, compresser un peu plus ses poumons, son cœur. Bientôt envahir sa gorge, certainement.

Statu quo. Chacun sait que l'autre est dans la pièce, sent sa présence, la vit. Sans échanger un regard, une parole, un geste, sans reconnaître par quelque signe que ce soit cette conscience de l'existence de l'autre. Et chacun sait que l'autre sait.

La musique s'éteint au bout de vingt minute. Le silence revient après un léger ralentissement du rythme et une longue note de fin qui s'achève comme si elle se brisait. Ce n'est pas un son rêche ni agressif à l'oreille. Juste une voix qui se casse d'émotion, quand les muscles vocaux sont une corde et l'air phonatoire le crin d'un archet.

John ouvre les yeux, observe le dos d'un Sherlock qui pose le violon sur la table à côté de lui avec des gestes lents. Pause pensive, encore légèrement courbé au-dessus de l'instrument. Il se retourne enfin et ancre son regard trop clair dans celui du médecin sans même avoir besoin de le chercher. Sa présence, sa position, sa localisation sont une évidence.

''Bon- hum. Bonsoir, Sherlock.'' John découvre que sa voix est difficile, ce soir. La boule, certainement.

''John,'' salue le détective avec un hochement de tête. ''Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? Il me semble que nous avons terminé tous les préparatifs cet après-midi. Un problème survenu dans la soirée ?''

Le médecin secoue la tête et un sourire tendre adoucit ses traits face à ces questions qui paraîtraient froides et distantes si n'importe qui d'autre que Sherlock les posait. Là, elles semblent pleines d'amitié, de respect, de bienveillance... Toutes ces émotions que le détective est incapable d'exprimer par ses mots, presque toujours incisifs, mais que ses yeux ne parviennent pas tout à fait à dissimuler. Pour qui sait voir.

''Tu dansais ?'' élude l'ancien militaire. Apercevoir les yeux de son vis-à-vis se plisser un instant et la brève tension dans son corps révéler sa surprise est une chose magnifique, songe-t-il. Parce que _moi,_ je les perçois.

''Je ne suis pas du genre à danser, John.'' La voix insinue _'Et tu devrais le savoir.'_ Les yeux murmurent _'Comment sais-tu que je suis en train de te mentir ?'_

''Je peux être véritablement silencieux quand je le veux, Sherlock. Entraînement militaire oblige. Quand... Quand je vivais ici, je suis tombé quelques fois sur toi en pleine valse avec un partenaire invisible. Je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire de te faire savoir que j'étais là.''

''Mmh. Ca ne veux pas dire que, _là_ , j'étais en train de danser. Tu m'as bien entendu jouer, pourtant.'' Les yeux bleu clair sont attentifs. Curieux. _'Vraiment, John, comment as-tu deviné ? Ca m'intéresse de le savoir.'_

Le médecin les perçoit exactement de cette façon. Une de ses commissures s'élève en un sourire en coin espiègle. Tellement plus léger que la boule qui pèse de tout son poids dans sa poitrine.

''Je n'ai pas fait que t'entendre, Sherlock. Je t'ai écouté. Quand je suis monté, tu m'as entendu dans les escaliers. Tu as cessé de jouer. Ou plutôt...'' John tend la main vers la table sur laquelle reposent le violon, l'archet et, plus petit, plus discret, un smartphone branché sur des enceintes d'excellente qualité. ''...tu as arrêté l'enregistrement sur lequel tu dansais pour reprendre ton violon. Le son n'est pas exactement le même pour l'oreille avertie, même étouffé par une porte.''

Un mince sourire approbateur étire les lèvres du détective. Il penche légèrement la tête. ''Et pourquoi ne serais-je pas en plein enregistrement de mon morceau ? Peut-être étais-je simplement en train d'écouter ma performance précédente quand tu es arrivé, pour savoir si elle était suffisamment bonne ou si je devais recommencer l'enregistrement.'' Le ton est celui du professeur qui pousse son élève à aller au bout de sa réflexion, de sa synthèse. Qui reconnaît la justesse du raisonnement mais le contredit pour vérifier que l'autre a bien relevé tous les éléments essentiels.

''Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que tu arrêtes la musique en entendant une marche craquer. Pour que tu recommence à jouer – ni que tu mettes de nouveau l'enregistreur en route, d'ailleurs. Parce que tu nous enregistres, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis que tu as repris ton violon il y a une demi-heure, et tu n'as pas arrêté l'enregistrement à la fin du morceau.''

''Là, tu te mets à deviner. Ce n'est pas le but,'' prévient le détective avec un sourcil levé, les lèvres pincées, son visage se teintant un peu d'ennui.

''Toi aussi, des fois, tu devines. Et puis j'ai raison, non ?'' demande John avec un mouvement du menton vers le smartphone.

''Mmh,'' concède Sherlock. Avant de s'attaquer à l'argument précédent. ''J'aurais pu simplement vouloir t'offrir un dernier morceau. Tu sais, un concert comme cadeau pour ton enterrement de vie de garçon. Et pas seulement un pâle enregistrement.''

''Les chaussures,'' contrecarre immédiatement le médecin avec un hochement de tête, ses yeux se posant sur les mocassins en cuir noir, lambda.

Le sourire approbateur reprend sa place, éclaire le visage du détective. Le regard est clair et doux. Presque tendre. ''Ah. Nous y voilà.''

''Chaque fois que je te surprenais en pleine transe de danse de salon, à l'époque... tu portais toujours ces chaussures-là. Utilisées sans être usées. Pas de traces de la rue, d'eau, de boue... seulement un peu de la poussière qu'on trouve sur le sol d'un appartement même quand il est entretenu correctement, sous les semelles. Des chaussures que tu n'utilises que pour danser dans cet appartement. Quand personne ne te voit.'' Et John reprend avant que son ancien colocataire n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. ''Attends, je vais t'imiter jusque au bout : je vais essayer d'en deviner la raison. Pour ne pas risquer d'abîmer le parquet avec des chaussures d'extérieur qui pourraient avoir des petits cailloux dans leur semelle ? Mais tu t'en fous de ça. Tu es toujours en chaussures d'habitude, et Mrs Hudson a renoncé à récupérer ses sols indemnes tout comme ses murs et l'appartement dans son intégralité. Parce que tu y es plus à l'aise ? Tu ne les portes pas assez souvent pour que le cuir soit fait à tes pieds, et tu cours après les indices et les potentiels malfrats avec tes chaussures de ville comme si c'étaient des baskets. Je doute que tu sois plus à l'aise dans d'autres chaussures que celles que tu portes le reste du temps. Parce que ton frère est aussi taré que toi et pourrais deviner – pardon, _déduire_ – que tu les utilises pour danser en apercevant je ne sais quel pli ou usure spécifique à la danse ? Honnêtement, c'est l'option la moins vraisemblable, et pourtant c'est la seule qui me convainque. Vous êtes vraiment _vraiment_ barrés, ton frère et toi.''

Le détective l'observe avec un regard pensif.

''Si tu avais commencé par les chaussures, nous n'aurions pas eu besoin de parler de ça pendant dix minutes,'' annonce posément Sherlock.

''Faut croire que j'aime fanfaronner et étaler toutes mes observations au lieu d'aller à l'essentiel, moi aussi. Tu remarques ? Maintenant je regarde _et_ je vois.'' Le sourire de John paraît ne jamais devoir disparaître de son visage. Il amorce un mouvement vers le détective pour la première fois depuis son arrivée. Parce que le vide de quatre mètres entre eux paraît soudain insupportable.

''Je vois que tu n'as plus besoin de moi.'' La voix est douce. Elle creuse un froid dans la poitrine de John. En plus de cette foutue boule, ça laisse encore moins de place pour ses organes vitaux. Et ce froid qui menace de s'insinuer dans tout le reste...

John fronce les sourcils, bien conscient du double-sens de cette affirmation. _Tu n'as plus besoin de moi pour t'apprendre à observer._ Et, plus subtil, _Je vois que tu n'as plus besoin de moi tout court._

Il secoue la tête et souffle dans son sourire : ''Crétin...'' Tellement de tendresse dans ce simple mot. Comme une caresse. Comme une déclaration tout autre, cachée sous l'insulte affectueuse.

Le médecin est à quelques centimètres de son ami, tend le bras vers le smartphone, arrête l'enregistrement. Le regard de Sherlock perd immédiatement en luminosité.

''Tu n'as pas besoin d'un enregistrement pour te souvenir de tout ça. Tu as ton Palais Mental.''

''Je voulais juste pouvoir entendre _pour de vrai_ notre dernière conversation avant le grand jour. Pour plus tard,'' justifie le détective, lui qui ne se justifie jamais.

Le médecin grimace. ''Ne dis pas _dernière conversation_ comme si on n'allait plus se voir. Je ne fais que me... me marier, demain. Je ne disparaîtrai pas. Jamais.''

Sherlock ne répond pas. Il n'en a pas besoin. John est très conscient qu'à partir de demain, l'équilibre de sa vie actuelle va être perturbé et que de nombreuses choses vont devoir changer. Même s'il s'ingénie à dire le contraire à tout le monde. Alors John effleure l'écran du portable, et le morceau de violon résonne dans la pièce. Celui que Sherlock lui a offert comme dernier cadeau. Pardon, comme présent d'enterrement de vie de garçon. Et le mot _enterrement_ se prolonge un peu trop à son oreille.

''Tu danses ?'' interroge le futur marié.

''Je pense qu'on est tous au courant que c'est le cas, après cet exposé que tu nous as fait il y a quelques minutes. Pas besoin de demander une confirmation.'' Sherlock et son habitude de se croire sur une scène de théâtre avec un public pour l'entendre...

''Mais non, abruti. Est-ce que tu danses, _maintenant_?'' John lève ses bras dans une invite. ''J'étais venu pour te remercier pour tout à la base. Finalement, c'est une façon comme une autre de le faire.''

Sherlock se fige. Son expression se fait insondable alors qu'il observe l'attitude corporelle de John. Il n'y décèle aucune moquerie, aucune blague. Juste la franchise de son meilleur ami qui lui propose de danser sur sa propre musique. Alors il fait un pas en avant, pose une main sur la taille de John et lève l'aut-

''Non. C'est moi qui guide.'' John remonte d'autorité la main du détective sur son épaule, lui prend doucement l'autre.

''Pourquoi ?'' contre le détective par réflexe.

''Pour m'entraîner pour demain ? Parce que c'est la musique que tu as composée pour le mariage, hein ? Celle sur laquelle j'ouvrirai la soirée avec Mary.'' C'est étrange de prononcer le nom de sa future épouse, dans ce contexte, même John le sent. Ca ne devrait pas l'être. ''Laisse-toi conduire, pour une fois.''

Et, pour une fois, Sherlock accepte, se détend après s'être figé quelques secondes. Il laisse John l'entourer de sa chaleur, amorcer les premiers mouvements en rythme. Il suit la musique qui n'est ni une valse, ni un tango, ni aucune danse de salon répertoriée. Du Sherlock Holmes. John s'adapte, guidant sans mal le grand corps de son ami pour une fois conciliant en suivant la douceur du morceau.

C'est étrange de se retrouver si proche l'un de l'autre, pour la première fois sans une menace de mort pour leur imposer cette proximité. Sherlock casse le silence entre eux, par besoin d'alléger cette tension.

''Tu n'avais pas besoin de venir pour me remercier. Je suis ton témoin, il est normal que j'aie apporté ma contribution aux préparatifs,'' souffle le détective, la voix étrangement insonore.

''Oui. Non... Je ne te remercie pas que de ça. Juste de... de tout, en fait, je crois. D'avoir croisé mon chemin il y trois ans et quelques. D'avoir eu une chambre à louer dans cet appart'. De... D'être l'être humain le moins supportable et le plus attachant de la Terre, aussi, je crois...'' s'emmêle le médecin en détournant le regard un instant. Avant de l'ancrer de nouveau dans celui de son partenaire d'un soir, d'une fin d'après-midi morose, avec une lueur de défi dansante au fond de ses yeux.

Sherlock croit comprendre. Il croit aussi ressentir la même chose. Il n'aime pas les sentiments, surtout ceux qui l'assaillent depuis qu'il a entendu le médecin monter l'escalier. Qui sortent du coffre-fort mental savamment dissimulé dans son Palais tout aussi Mental, là où personne ne peut le trouver, normalement. Et qui s'engouffrent dans cette brèche pour remonter à la surface de sa conscience. John a trouvé le coffre-fort. John a trouvé la clé. La combinaison. Sans le savoir. Sans le vouloir.

Alors le seul détective consultant au monde se contente de hocher la tête. Puis pense primordial de déclarer : ''Tu n'aurais pas dû entendre cette musique avant demain... C'était un cadeau pour Mary et toi. Un cadeau de mariage...''

Et John d'affoler ces sentiments assoiffés de liberté en répondant sans même avoir besoin d'y réfléchir, de la façon la plus spontanée qui soit : ''Je suis content de la découvrir dès ce soir, avec _toi._ ''

A la faveur des pas, ils se rapprochent l'un de l'autre, comblent les quelques centimètres de vides qui subsistaient entre eux au début de leur danse. Mouvements naturels. Chauds. Agréables. La tension n'est plus là. Seule la tendresse subsiste. A un moment, la tempe de John glisse doucement contre la pommette de Sherlock, l'effleure encore une fois, puis ne sentant aucun mouvement de recul, se pose avec soulagement contre la joue du détective. Chaleur de la peau. Visage contre visage, souffles qui s'échappent et s'épanchent sur l'oreille, le cou. Pull contre robe de chambre bleue.

Les deux mains qui se soutenaient encore quelques secondes plus tôt se sont détachées et coulent avec douceur vers la taille ou l'épaule de l'autre. Celle de Sherlock rejoint sa jumelle sur le cou de John, les doigts amorçant une caresse d'abord timide, puis un grattouillage plus franc dans les cheveux courts de la nuque. Le médecin verrouille une de ses mains sur l'omoplate de l'homme face à lui. L'autre est toujours au bas du dos.

Ils ont fermés les yeux, continuent à bouger ensemble, danser ce qui ressemble bien plus à un slow qu'à une ouverture de bal de mariage. Le nez de John trouve le cou de son détective et s'y niche. Commencent les dix minutes qui leur paraissent à la fois les plus longues et les plus courtes de leur vie. Instants éternels et éphémères.

La boule dans la poitrine de John a presque disparu et il peut respirer normalement pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Sherlock ressent une chaleur dans tout son corps et surtout là, juste entre son cœur et son larynx. Il était sûr et certain qu'elle lui serait pour toujours refusée, cette chaleur, depuis qu'il est rentré après deux ans d'absence. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il a réalisé qu'il en avait besoin. Qu'il en _a_ besoin. A cet instant où il a vu une blonde assise à la table du restaurant où il voulait surprendre John. Un John qui avait toutes les caractéristiques physiques et métaboliques de l'homme sur le point de faire sa demande en mariage.

_Non. N'y pense pas. Pas maintenant. Chut, les sentiments._

.

Un scénario court dans la tête de Sherlock. Un où il oserait ouvrir les yeux, écarter légèrement John de lui tout en le maintenant contre ses hanches de ses deux longues mains blanches glissées au bas de son dos. Où il jouerait quelques instants du bout de ses doigts sur le rugueux de la laine du pull, avant de réussir à décoller ses lèvres :

''Reste avec moi. Reviens habiter à Baker Street,'' dirait-il d'une voix éraillée. John froncerait les sourcils. ''S'il-te-plaît,'' ne lui laisserait pas le temps de répondre le détective.

''Je ne peux pas,'' soupirerait le médecin avec un sourire doux, un de ceux qui désamorcent un Sherlock sur le point d'imploser. ''Je ne peux pas vivre ici alors que je me marie avec quelqu'un d'autre, avec qui j'habite déjà,'' continuerait-il d'expliquer comme si Sherlock ne le savait pas, comme s'il avait besoin qu'on le lui rappelle.

''Alors ne te marie pas,'' chuchoterait le détective en se cachant dans le cou de son ami.

John lui caresserait la nuque dans un geste spontanément protecteur, rassurant. Parce qu'il est John Watson, et que c'est ce que John Watson fait quand il se trouve face à une telle vulnérabilité. Avant de se décoller de lui pour ancrer son regard dans le sien.

''Je l'aime, Sherlock.''

''Je sais,'' ponctuerait l'interpellé.

''Je veux faire ma vie avec elle.''

''Oui.''

John ouvrirait la bouche une nouvelle fois, puis la fermerait sur un sourire mince qui l'empêcherait de prononcer une phrase qu'il regretterait d'énoncer à voix haute. Alors Sherlock la formulerait à sa place.

''Ce n'est pas de ta faute si j'ai disparu pendant deux ans.''

Le médecin ne plisserait même pas ses yeux d'un bleu trop foncé, agréablement habitué à la capacité de Sherlock à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il se contenterait de lui adresser un hochement de tête bref, un peu trop sec.

.

Sherlock est sorti de ses pensées et de son film personnel – dont il est certain, contre toutes probabilités statistiquement plausibles, qu'il se serait fini sur un John choisissant de rester à ses côtés et d'oublier cette femme là-bas, avec laquelle il est censé se marier – par un glissement de la joue de John contre la sienne. Leurs yeux sont de nouveaux plongés les uns dans les autres, leurs regards un peu brumeux, de trop de tendresse entre eux qui n'y ont pas le droit. De l'indécision, brève étincelle, dans celui de John, levé avec une interrogation et une hésitation silencieuses vers celui, attentif, de Sherlock. Un choix est fait, les paupières couvrent le bleu foncé, un rapprochement à la faveur d'un mouvement de leurs jambes qui ralentissent avant de cesser leurs mouvements, des lèvres sur une commissure. La commissure se déplace, s'ajuste. Pulpe contre pulpe.

Le baiser est timide d'abord. La découverte des lèvres de l'autre. De ce Graal interdit qu'ils n'ont jamais cherché, incapables de voir jusque ce soir qu'il était là, juste là, et surtout qu'il était ce qu'ils voulaient.

Il devient plus franc alors qu'ils goûtent l'autre, que leurs lèvres s'entrouvrent sur leurs langues. Elles jouent ensemble, paresseuses, se caressent. Tendresse. Les mains de Sherlock courent de la nuque vers les joues et prennent en coupe le visage de John. Les doigts de ce dernier renforcent leur prise sur le bas du dos du détective, le serrent un peu plus contre lui. Dans les rares rêves qu'il a faits où il échangeait un baiser avec Sherlock, rêves oubliés dès le réveil, la chaleur et la voracité prenaient toujours rapidement le pas sur la douceur et la tendresse.

Là, c'est la tristesse qui s'insinue petit à petit en lui. Une tristesse, une amertume qu'il essaie de fuir. Alors il approfondit ce baiser pour essayer de les faire refluer. Il presse une main sur la nuque de Sherlock, plante ses autres doigts dans le creux de ses reins, sent la respiration du détective s'accélérer.

La boule se fait de nouveau sentir. La tristesse l'alimente. Envahissante. La fait grossir, prendre de nouveau la place du cœur, de la trachée, de l'œsophage, des poumons, presser sur le diaphragme. Sa respiration à lui devient erratique, mais ce n'est pas le baiser qui l'emballe. C'est la boule qui la perturbe.

John finit par détacher ses lèvres de celles du détective, y dépose son front à la place, incapable d'affronter son regard tant que la tristesse et, maintenant, une colère irrationnelle sont affichées dans le sien. Ils restent quelques secondes sans bouger, les lèvres de Sherlock déposant de petits baisers à répétition sur les sillons qui courent sur la peau sous les cheveux châtains et courts.

Le plus grand relève le visage du médecin, l'oblige à le regarder dans les yeux. Ceux du détective sont encore hagards de leur étreinte précédente. Hagards mais très présents. Conscients. Sherlock n'est donc pas étonné quand une sensation de chaleur humide s'écrase sur le bout de son index gauche, alors que ses mains sont toujours posées sur les joues de son seul ami. Il n'est pas surpris de voir que le regard de celui-ci est troublé de tristesse. De colère. Oh oui, comme il le comprend, ce regard.

Le médecin lui crie un _Pourquoi ?_ silencieux, à travers ses orbes d'un bleu improbable.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu disparu pendant deux ans ? Pourquoi es-tu revenu si tard ? Trop tard ? Pourquoi n'as-tu rien su dire avant ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit à ton retour ? Pourquoi maintenant, la veille de mon mariage ?_

_Pourquoi je t'aime, Sherlock Holmes ?_

_Pourquoi je t'aime à ce point ?_

Et le détective n'a, pour une fois, aucune réponse à donner. Aucune réponse satisfaisante. Il aimerait lui dire que c'est à cause de la société. Que s'ils vivaient dans une autre culture, ou hors de toute culture, l'amour de John envers lui ne concurrencerait pas cet autre amour qu'il éprouve envers Mary. Qu'ils seraient libres de faire ce qu'ils veulent. Mais que le carcan des conventions sociales les empêche de seulement imaginer qu'un homme puisse entretenir son amour envers deux personnes de façon libre et ouverte. Et que ce carcan leur donne l'impression qu'ils ne pourraient pas supporter de vivre ainsi.

Cependant, ce n'est pas ce que John veut entendre. Et être conscient de cette vérité ne fait que plus mal, tellement plus mal à Sherlock, lui qui ne s'embarrasse normalement pas de données aussi plébéiennes que les conventions sociales.

Alors Sherlock se tait, ferme les yeux, penche son visage aux joues étrangement chaudes vers celui de John, pour poser son front contre le sien. Il expire, soudain conscient qu'il n'a pas respiré depuis la fin du baiser. L'air qui rentre dans ses poumons lui paraît douloureusement invasif. Première inspiration après la naissance... Après l'arrachement à la chaleur et au connu. Il sent un frisson qui ressemble désagréablement à un sanglot contenu, le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Il rouvre les yeux sur le regard perdu, toujours triste, toujours en colère de John. Il lui adresse un sourire qu'il ne savait pas capable d'afficher, et qui désarme l'ancien militaire, lui fait exprimer une peine plus grande encore dans ses yeux bleus trop foncés. Trop humides.

Si John devait décrire ce sourire, il utiliserait certainement les termes vulnérable, confiant, bienveillant, immensément triste, plein de regrets, de remords, hanté par la vie qu'ils ne partageront pas.

Alors il scelle de nouveau leurs lèvres avec l'énergie du désespoir. Enfouit son visage dans le cou brûlant de son génie.

Puis s'écarte en essayant de ne pas ressentir le froid qui s'empare de lui.

Comme la boule devient plus volumineuse, plus douloureuse que jamais, il passe une main sur ses yeux et tente de reprendre une pseudo-contenance avant qu'elle n'explose tout à fait, face à un Sherlock Holmes dont la stature n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

''Je dois y aller,'' assène-t-il d'une voix qui, d'abord mal-assurée, se fait bien plus ferme. ''A... A demain ?'' Appréhension dans l'interrogation.

Le détective acquiesce, avec un de ses sourires les mieux composés. ''Bien sûr,'' répond-il avec une tranquillité étonnante, se redressant et affichant de nouveau toute sa prestance naturelle. ''A demain. Prends bien soin de ta future épouse. J'ai entendu dire que les futures mariées sont particulièrement stressées et irritables la veille de la cérémonie.''

Le médecin hoche du chef avec une sensation d'irréel, hésite, approche d'un pas pour déposer un baiser furtif sur la mâchoire d'un Sherlock Holmes qui ne réagit pas, puis se détourne et descend les escaliers.

Sherlock entend la porte claquer, à l'étage du dessous. Il reste totalement immobile, absolument droit, alors que la musique diffusée par le portable s'achève et que leurs voix enregistrées la remplacent. Le détective ne bouge pas, entend leur dialogue comme un souvenir quasiment oublié.

_''Bon... hum ! Bonsoir, Sherlock.''_

_''John...''_

Le détective sent à son tour une boule désagréable lui envahir la poitrine. Elle prend rapidement de l'ampleur et lui déchire la gorge. Dans les moments les plus noirs de son absence de deux ans, dans les pires moments de son enfance, de son adolescence, de sa vie de jeune adulte, de détective, de piégé par Moriarty, de fugitif, de captif, pas une seule fois il n'a ressenti une douleur si vive que celle qui lui transperce les entrailles à cet instant précis.

Certitude qu'il vient de perdre ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde.

.

Alors il fait ce pour quoi il excelle.

Il passe une main sur son visage, s'étonne de le sentir trempé, comprend mieux l'étrange sensation de chaleur sur ses joues.

Il se reprend, essuie sa peau mouillée dans un mouchoir propre, se redresse une nouvelle fois, contrôle le tremblement intempestif de ses doigts, ce tremblement qu'il remarque seulement. Il fait un pas, s'aperçoit avec détresse que, si la Terre vient de s'arrêter avec le départ de John, il reste malgré tout capable de marcher et que la gravité l'empêche bien de s'envoler sans pour autant l'écraser au sol, malgré les informations contradictoires que lui envoie son système nerveux.

Il tend des mains de nouveau assurées vers le violon et l'archet, se tourne vers la partition en contenant un dernier soupir-fin-de-sanglot, vestige du passage somme toute éclair de John dans l'appartement ce soir.

L'enregistrement est quasiment terminé.

_''Je vois que tu n'as plus besoin de moi.''_

Et son cœur se sert douloureusement, ce traître, avant qu'il ne parvienne à le faire taire et à enfermer de nouveau toute cette effusion de sentiments importuns qui l'ont saisi à la gorge pendant une heure. Le coffre-fort se ferme. La combinaison est verrouillée. Sherlock s'assurera de la changer, lors de son prochain passage dans son palais mental, pour que John mette un peu plus de temps à la déchiffrer, la prochaine fois.

_''Crétin...''_

Et son visage sourit en entendant la couleur, il faut le dire, presque amoureuse que John a su donner à ce mot.

Alors l'enregistrement s'arrête, et c'est lui qui se remet à jouer.

Parce qu'il a un morceau à connaître parfaitement : demain, la personne la plus importante pour lui se marie.

.

.

**Fin I**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà !  
> Parce que je n'aime pas quand ça ne se finit pas bien (mais que cette version est la première que j'ai écrite et que c'est la fin que j'avais imaginée à l'origine), j'ai écrit une fin alternative. Elle sera en ligne dans quelques jours.  
> Merci d'avoir lu ! Bises !  
> Nauss


	2. Fin II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'avais aucune idée de comment poster cette fin... J'ai remis tout le début (sachant que la fin alternative arrive au bout de 4000 mots et des brouettes) pour que vous puissiez replacer le moment où ça bifurque. Si vous ne tenez pas à tout relire d'ici là, il y a une barre pour marquer le début de la fin alternative. Et pour y arriver encore plus vite, fonction Rechercher et "Sherlock rouvre les yeux" dans la barre de recherche.  
> Bonne lecture !

 

John grimpe les marches avec lenteur. Il entend la mélodie du violon sourdre à travers la porte fermée de ce qui fut _leur_ appartement. Il y a deux ans. Et quelques mois.

Une mélodie qu'il ne connaît pas. Il a cet étrange sentiment que c'est la sienne. A lui. Pour lui.

Une marche craque légèrement. La musique s'arrête. Puis reprend depuis le début. Plus forte, plus belle, plus convaincante. Convaincue. Plus réelle.

John ouvre la porte silencieusement, s'arrête sur la vue du dos de la robe de chambre bleu marine qu'il connaît par cœur, drapant les épaules du musicien, dansant autour de lui au rythme de la musique et de l'archet. Les gestes de la main droite sont amples et fermes sur la baguette, ceux des doigts gauches, qu'il aperçoit uniquement quand ils sont en première position en haut du manche, agiles et aériens.

La musique emplit la pièce comme si le musicien savait à quelle intensité jouer exactement pour combler tout son volume, tous ses recoins. Elle envahit le médecin qui s'adosse au mur, toujours sans un bruit, et ferme les yeux pour s'enivrer de sons. Il sent la boule dans sa poitrine, celle qui grossit depuis quelques mois maintenant et menace d'exploser depuis une semaine, prendre un peu plus de place, compresser un peu plus ses poumons, son cœur. Bientôt envahir sa gorge, certainement.

Statu quo. Chacun sait que l'autre est dans la pièce, sent sa présence, la vit. Sans échanger un regard, une parole, un geste, sans reconnaître par quelque signe que ce soit cette conscience de l'existence de l'autre. Et chacun sait que l'autre sait.

La musique s'éteint au bout de vingt minutes. Le silence revient après un léger ralentissement du rythme et une longue note de fin qui s'achève comme si elle se brisait. Ce n'est pas un son rêche ni agressif à l'oreille. Juste une voix qui se casse d'émotion, quand les muscles vocaux sont une corde et l'air phonatoire le crin d'un archet.

John ouvre les yeux, observe le dos d'un Sherlock qui pose le violon sur la table à côté de lui avec des gestes lents. Pause pensive, encore légèrement courbé au-dessus de l'instrument. Il se retourne enfin et ancre son regard trop clair dans celui du médecin sans même avoir besoin de le chercher. Sa présence, sa position, sa localisation sont une évidence.

''Bon- hum. Bonsoir, Sherlock.'' John découvre que sa voix est difficile, ce soir. La boule, certainement.

''John,'' salue le détective avec un hochement de tête. ''Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? Il me semble que nous avons terminé tous les préparatifs cet après-midi. Un problème survenu dans la soirée ?''

Le médecin secoue la tête et un sourire tendre adoucit ses traits face à ces questions qui paraîtraient froides et distantes si n'importe qui d'autre que Sherlock les posait. Là, elles semblent pleines d'amitié, de respect, de bienveillance... Toutes ces émotions que le détective est incapable d'exprimer par ses mots, presque toujours incisifs, mais que ses yeux ne parviennent pas tout à fait à dissimuler. Pour qui sait voir.

''Tu dansais ?'' élude l'ancien militaire. Apercevoir les yeux de son vis-à-vis se plisser un instant et la brève tension dans son corps révéler sa surprise est une chose magnifique, songe-t-il. Parce que _moi,_ je les perçois.

''Je ne suis pas du genre à danser, John.'' La voix insinue _'Et tu devrais le savoir.'_ Les yeux murmurent _'Comment sais-tu que je suis en train de te mentir ?'_

''Je peux être véritablement silencieux quand je le veux, Sherlock. Entraînement militaire oblige. Quand... Quand je vivais ici, je suis tombé quelques fois sur toi en pleine valse avec un partenaire invisible. Je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire de te faire savoir que j'étais là.''

''Mmh. Ca ne veux pas dire que, _là_ , j'étais en train de danser. Tu m'as bien entendu jouer, pourtant.'' Les yeux bleu clair sont attentifs. Curieux. _'Vraiment, John, comment as-tu deviné ? Ca m'intéresse de le savoir.'_

Le médecin les perçoit exactement de cette façon. Une de ses commissures s'élève en un sourire en coin espiègle. Tellement plus léger que la boule qui pèse de tout son poids dans sa poitrine.

''Je n'ai pas fait que t'entendre, Sherlock. Je t'ai écouté. Quand je suis monté, tu m'as entendu dans les escaliers. Tu as cessé de jouer. Ou plutôt...'' John tend la main vers la table sur laquelle reposent le violon, l'archet et, plus petit, plus discret, un smartphone branché sur des enceintes d'excellente qualité. ''...tu as arrêté l'enregistrement sur lequel tu dansais pour reprendre ton violon. Le son n'est pas exactement le même pour l'oreille avertie, même étouffé par une porte.''

Un mince sourire approbateur étire les lèvres du détective. Il penche légèrement la tête. ''Et pourquoi ne serais-je pas en plein enregistrement de mon morceau ? Peut-être étais-je simplement en train d'écouter ma performance précédente quand tu es arrivé, pour savoir si elle était suffisamment bonne ou si je devais recommencer l'enregistrement.'' Le ton est celui du professeur qui pousse son élève à aller au bout de sa réflexion, de sa synthèse. Qui reconnaît la justesse du raisonnement mais le contredit pour vérifier que l'autre a bien relevé tous les éléments essentiels.

''Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que tu arrêtes la musique en entendant une marche craquer. Pour que tu recommence à jouer – ni que tu mettes de nouveau l'enregistreur en route, d'ailleurs. Parce que tu nous enregistres, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis que tu as repris ton violon il y a une demi-heure, et tu n'as pas arrêté l'enregistrement à la fin du morceau.''

''Là, tu te mets à deviner. Ce n'est pas le but,'' prévient le détective avec un sourcil levé, les lèvres pincées, son visage se teintant un peu d'ennui.

''Toi aussi, des fois, tu devines. Et puis j'ai raison, non ?'' demande John avec un mouvement du menton vers le smartphone.

''Mmh,'' concède Sherlock. Avant de s'attaquer à l'argument précédent. ''J'aurais pu simplement vouloir t'offrir un dernier morceau. Tu sais, un concert comme cadeau pour ton enterrement de vie de garçon. Et pas seulement un pâle enregistrement.''

''Les chaussures,'' contrecarre immédiatement le médecin avec un hochement de tête, ses yeux se posant sur les mocassins en cuir noir, lambda.

Le sourire approbateur reprend sa place, éclaire le visage du détective. Le regard est clair et doux. Presque tendre. ''Ah. Nous y voilà.''

''Chaque fois que je te surprenais en pleine transe de danse de salon, à l'époque... tu portais toujours ces chaussures-là. Utilisées sans être usées. Pas de traces de la rue, d'eau, de boue... seulement un peu de la poussière qu'on trouve sur le sol d'un appartement même quand il est entretenu correctement, sous les semelles. Des chaussures que tu n'utilises que pour danser dans cet appartement. Quand personne ne te voit.'' Et John reprend avant que son ancien colocataire n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. ''Attends, je vais t'imiter jusque au bout : je vais essayer d'en deviner la raison. Pour ne pas risquer d'abîmer le parquet avec des chaussures d'extérieur qui pourraient avoir des petits cailloux dans leur semelle ? Mais tu t'en fous de ça. Tu es toujours en chaussures d'habitude, et Mrs Hudson a renoncé à récupérer ses sols indemnes tout comme ses murs et l'appartement dans son intégralité. Parce que tu y es plus à l'aise ? Tu ne les portes pas assez souvent pour que le cuir soit fait à tes pieds, et tu cours après les indices et les potentiels malfrats avec tes chaussures de ville comme si c'étaient des baskets. Je doute que tu sois plus à l'aise dans d'autres chaussures que celles que tu portes le reste du temps. Parce que ton frère est aussi taré que toi et pourrait deviner – pardon, _déduire_ – que tu les utilises pour danser en apercevant je ne sais quel pli ou usure spécifique à la danse ? Honnêtement, c'est l'option la moins vraisemblable, et pourtant c'est la seule qui me convainque. Vous êtes vraiment _vraiment_ barrés, ton frère et toi.''

Le détective l'observe avec un regard pensif.

''Si tu avais commencé par les chaussures, nous n'aurions pas eu besoin de parler de ça pendant dix minutes,'' annonce posément Sherlock.

''Faut croire que j'aime fanfaronner et étaler toutes mes observations au lieu d'aller à l'essentiel, moi aussi. Tu remarques ? Maintenant je regarde _et_ je vois.'' Le sourire de John paraît ne jamais devoir disparaître de son visage. Il amorce un mouvement vers le détective pour la première fois depuis son arrivée. Parce que le vide de quatre mètres entre eux paraît soudain insupportable.

''Je vois que tu n'as plus besoin de moi.'' La voix est douce. Elle creuse un froid dans la poitrine de John. En plus de cette foutue boule, ça laisse encore moins de place pour ses organes vitaux. Et ce froid qui menace de s'insinuer dans tout le reste...

John fronce les sourcils, bien conscient du double-sens de cette affirmation. _Tu n'as plus besoin de moi pour t'apprendre à observer._ Et, plus subtil, _Je vois que tu n'as plus besoin de moi tout court._

Il secoue la tête et souffle dans son sourire : ''Crétin...'' Tellement de tendresse dans ce simple mot. Comme une caresse. Comme une déclaration tout autre, cachée sous l'insulte affectueuse.

Le médecin est à quelques centimètres de son ami, tend le bras vers le smartphone, arrête l'enregistrement. Le regard de Sherlock perd immédiatement en luminosité.

''Tu n'as pas besoin d'un enregistrement pour te souvenir de tout ça. Tu as ton Palais Mental.''

''Je voulais juste pouvoir entendre _pour de vrai_ notre dernière conversation avant le grand jour. Pour plus tard,'' justifie le détective, lui qui ne se justifie jamais.

Le médecin grimace. ''Ne dis pas _dernière conversation_ comme si on n'allait plus se voir. Je ne fais que me... me marier, demain. Je ne disparaîtrai pas. Jamais.''

Sherlock ne répond pas. Il n'en a pas besoin. John est très conscient qu'à partir de demain, l'équilibre de sa vie actuelle va être perturbé et que de nombreuses choses vont devoir changer. Même s'il s'ingénie à dire le contraire à tout le monde. Alors John effleure l'écran du portable, et le morceau de violon résonne dans la pièce. Celui que Sherlock lui a offert comme dernier cadeau. Pardon, comme présent d'enterrement de vie de garçon. Et le mot _enterrement_ se prolonge un peu trop à son oreille.

''Tu danses ?'' interroge le futur marié.

''Je pense qu'on est tous au courant que c'est le cas, après cet exposé que tu nous as fait il y a quelques minutes. Pas besoin de demander une confirmation.'' Sherlock et son habitude de se croire sur une scène de théâtre avec un public pour l'entendre...

''Mais non, abruti. Est-ce que tu danses, _maintenant_?'' John lève ses bras dans une invite. ''J'étais venu pour te remercier pour tout à la base. Finalement, c'est une façon comme une autre de le faire.''

Sherlock se fige. Son expression se fait insondable alors qu'il observe l'attitude corporelle de John. Il n'y décèle aucune moquerie, aucune blague. Juste la franchise de son meilleur ami qui lui propose de danser sur sa propre musique. Alors il fait un pas en avant, pose une main sur la taille de John et lève l'aut-

''Non. C'est moi qui guide.'' John remonte d'autorité la main du détective sur son épaule, lui prend doucement l'autre.

''Pourquoi ?'' contre le détective par réflexe.

''Pour m'entraîner pour demain ? Parce que c'est la musique que tu as composée pour le mariage, hein ? Celle sur laquelle j'ouvrirai la soirée avec Mary.'' C'est étrange de prononcer le nom de sa future épouse, dans ce contexte, même John le sent. Ca ne devrait pas l'être. ''Laisse-toi conduire, pour une fois.''

Et, pour une fois, Sherlock accepte, se détend après s'être figé quelques secondes. Il laisse John l'entourer de sa chaleur, amorcer les premiers mouvements en rythme. Il suit la musique qui n'est ni une valse, ni un tango, ni aucune danse de salon répertoriée. Du Sherlock Holmes. John s'adapte, guidant sans mal le grand corps de son ami pour une fois conciliant en suivant la douceur du morceau.

C'est étrange de se retrouver si proche l'un de l'autre, pour la première fois sans une menace de mort pour leur imposer cette proximité. Sherlock casse le silence entre eux, par besoin d'alléger cette tension.

''Tu n'avais pas besoin de venir pour me remercier. Je suis ton témoin, il est normal que j'aie apporté ma contribution aux préparatifs,'' souffle le détective, la voix étrangement insonore.

''Oui. Non... Je ne te remercie pas que de ça. Juste de... de tout, en fait, je crois. D'avoir croisé mon chemin il y trois ans et quelques. D'avoir eu une chambre à louer dans cet appart'. De... D'être l'être humain le moins supportable et le plus attachant de la Terre, aussi, je crois...'' s'emmêle le médecin en détournant le regard un instant. Avant de l'ancrer de nouveau dans celui de son partenaire d'un soir, d'une fin d'après-midi morose, avec une lueur de défi dansante au fond de ses yeux.

Sherlock croit comprendre. Il croit aussi ressentir la même chose. Il n'aime pas les sentiments, surtout ceux qui l'assaillent depuis qu'il a entendu le médecin monter l'escalier. Qui sortent du coffre-fort mental savamment dissimulé dans son Palais tout aussi Mental, là où personne ne peut le trouver, normalement. Et qui s'engouffrent dans cette brèche pour remonter à la surface de sa conscience. John a trouvé le coffre-fort. John a trouvé la clé. La combinaison. Sans le savoir. Sans le vouloir.

Alors le seul détective consultant au monde se contente de hocher la tête. Puis pense primordial de déclarer : ''Tu n'aurais pas dû entendre cette musique avant demain... C'était un cadeau pour Mary et toi. Un cadeau de mariage...''

Et John d'affoler ces sentiments assoiffés de liberté en répondant sans même avoir besoin d'y réfléchir, de la façon la plus spontanée qui soit : ''Je suis content de la découvrir dès ce soir, avec _toi._ ''

A la faveur des pas, ils se rapprochent l'un de l'autre, comblent les quelques centimètres de vides qui subsistaient entre eux au début de leur danse. Mouvements naturels. Chauds. Agréables. La tension n'est plus là. Seule la tendresse subsiste. A un moment, la tempe de John glisse doucement contre la pommette de Sherlock, l'effleure encore une fois, puis ne sentant aucun mouvement de recul, se pose avec soulagement contre la joue du détective. Chaleur de la peau. Visage contre visage, souffles qui s'échappent et s'épanchent sur l'oreille, le cou. Pull contre robe de chambre bleue.

Les deux mains qui se soutenaient encore quelques secondes plus tôt se sont détachées et coulent avec douceur vers la taille ou l'épaule de l'autre. Celle de Sherlock rejoint sa jumelle sur le cou de John, les doigts amorçant une caresse d'abord timide, puis un grattouillage plus franc dans les cheveux courts de la nuque. Le médecin verrouille une de ses mains sur l'omoplate de l'homme face à lui. L'autre est toujours au bas du dos.

Ils ont fermés les yeux, continuent à bouger ensemble, danser ce qui ressemble bien plus à un slow qu'à une ouverture de bal de mariage. Le nez de John trouve le cou de son détective et s'y niche. Commencent les dix minutes qui leur paraissent à la fois les plus longues et les plus courtes de leur vie. Instants éternels et éphémères.

La boule dans la poitrine de John a presque disparu et il peut respirer normalement pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Sherlock ressent une chaleur dans tout son corps et surtout là, juste entre son cœur et son larynx. Il était sûr et certain qu'elle lui serait pour toujours refusée, cette chaleur, depuis qu'il est rentré après deux ans d'absence. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il a réalisé qu'il en avait besoin. Qu'il en _a_ besoin. A cet instant où il a vu une blonde assise à la table du restaurant où il voulait surprendre John. Un John qui avait toutes les caractéristiques physiques et métaboliques de l'homme sur le point de faire sa demande en mariage.

_Non. N'y pense pas. Pas maintenant. Chut, les sentiments._

 

Un scénario court dans la tête de Sherlock. Un où il oserait ouvrir les yeux, écarter légèrement John de lui tout en le maintenant contre ses hanches de ses deux longues mains blanches glissées au bas de son dos. Où il jouerait quelques instants du bout de ses doigts sur le rugueux de la laine du pull, avant de réussir à décoller ses lèvres :

''Reste avec moi. Reviens habiter à Baker Street,'' dirait-il d'une voix éraillée. John froncerait les sourcils. ''S'il-te-plaît,'' ne lui laisserait pas le temps de répondre le détective.

''Je ne peux pas,'' soupirerait le médecin avec un sourire doux, un de ceux qui désamorcent un Sherlock sur le point d'imploser. ''Je ne peux pas vivre ici alors que je me marie avec quelqu'un d'autre, avec qui j'habite déjà,'' continuerait-il d'expliquer comme si Sherlock ne le savait pas, comme s'il avait besoin qu'on le lui rappelle.

''Alors ne te marie pas,'' chuchoterait le détective en se cachant dans le cou de son ami.

John lui caresserait la nuque dans un geste spontanément protecteur, rassurant. Parce qu'il est John Watson, et que c'est ce que John Watson fait quand il se trouve face à une telle vulnérabilité. Avant de se décoller de lui pour ancrer son regard dans le sien.

''Je l'aime, Sherlock.''

''Je sais,'' ponctuerait l'interpellé.

''Je veux faire ma vie avec elle.''

''Oui.''

John ouvrirait la bouche une nouvelle fois, puis la fermerait sur un sourire mince qui l'empêcherait de prononcer une phrase qu'il regretterait d'énoncer à voix haute. Alors Sherlock la formulerait à sa place.

''Ce n'est pas de ta faute si j'ai disparu pendant deux ans.''

Le médecin ne plisserait même pas ses yeux d'un bleu trop foncé, agréablement habitué à la capacité de Sherlock à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il se contenterait de lui adresser un hochement de tête bref, un peu trop sec.

 

Sherlock est sorti de ses pensées et de son film personnel – dont il est certain, contre toutes probabilités statistiquement plausibles, qu'il se serait fini sur un John choisissant de rester à ses côtés et d'oublier cette femme là-bas, avec laquelle il est censé se marier – par un glissement de la joue de John contre la sienne. Leurs yeux sont de nouveaux plongés les uns dans les autres, leurs regards un peu brumeux, de trop de tendresse entre eux qui n'y ont pas le droit. De l'indécision, brève étincelle, dans celui de John, levé avec une interrogation et une hésitation silencieuses vers celui, attentif, de Sherlock. Un choix est fait, les paupières couvrent le bleu foncé, un rapprochement à la faveur d'un mouvement de leurs jambes qui ralentissent avant de cesser leurs mouvements, des lèvres sur une commissure. La commissure se déplace, s'ajuste. Pulpe contre pulpe.

Le baiser est timide d'abord. La découverte des lèvres de l'autre. De ce Graal interdit qu'ils n'ont jamais cherché, incapables de voir jusque ce soir qu'il était là, juste là, et surtout qu'il était ce qu'ils voulaient.

Il devient plus franc alors qu'ils goûtent l'autre, que leurs lèvres s'entrouvrent sur leurs langues. Elles jouent ensemble, paresseuses, se caressent. Tendresse. Les mains de Sherlock courent de la nuque vers les joues et prennent en coupe le visage de John. Les doigts de ce dernier renforcent leur prise sur le bas du dos du détective, le serrent un peu plus contre lui. Dans les rares rêves qu'il a faits où il échangeait un baiser avec Sherlock, rêves oubliés dès le réveil, la chaleur et la voracité prenaient toujours rapidement le pas sur la douceur et la tendresse.

Là, c'est la tristesse qui s'insinue petit à petit en lui. Une tristesse, une amertume qu'il essaie de fuir. Alors il approfondit ce baiser pour essayer de les faire refluer. Il presse une main sur la nuque de Sherlock, plante ses autres doigts dans le creux de ses reins, sent la respiration du détective s'accélérer.

La boule se fait de nouveau sentir. La tristesse l'alimente. Envahissante. La fait grossir, prendre de nouveau la place du cœur, de la trachée, de l'œsophage, des poumons, presser sur le diaphragme. Sa respiration à lui devient erratique, mais ce n'est pas le baiser qui l'emballe. C'est la boule qui la perturbe.

John finit par détacher ses lèvres de celles du détective, y dépose son front à la place, incapable d'affronter son regard tant que la tristesse et, maintenant, une colère irrationnelle sont affichées dans le sien. Ils restent quelques secondes sans bouger, les lèvres de Sherlock déposant de petits baisers à répétition sur les sillons qui courent sur la peau sous les cheveux châtains et courts.

Le plus grand relève le visage du médecin, l'oblige à le regarder dans les yeux. Ceux du détective sont encore hagards de leur étreinte précédente. Hagards mais très présents. Conscients. Sherlock n'est donc pas étonné quand une sensation de chaleur humide s'écrase sur le bout de son index gauche, alors que ses mains sont toujours posées sur les joues de son seul ami. Il n'est pas surpris de voir que le regard de celui-ci est troublé de tristesse. De colère. Oh oui, comme il le comprend, ce regard.

Le médecin lui crie un _Pourquoi ?_ silencieux, à travers ses orbes d'un bleu improbable.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu disparu pendant deux ans ? Pourquoi es-tu revenu si tard ? Trop tard ? Pourquoi n'as-tu rien su dire avant ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit à ton retour ? Pourquoi maintenant, la veille de mon mariage ?_

_Pourquoi je t'aime, Sherlock Holmes ?_

_Pourquoi je t'aime à ce point ?_

Et le détective n'a, pour une fois, aucune réponse à donner. Aucune réponse satisfaisante. Il aimerait lui dire que c'est à cause de la société. Que s'ils vivaient dans une autre culture, ou hors de toute culture, l'amour de John envers lui ne concurrencerait pas cet autre amour qu'il éprouve envers Mary. Qu'ils seraient libres de faire ce qu'ils veulent. Mais que le carcan des conventions sociales les empêche de seulement imaginer qu'un homme puisse entretenir son amour envers deux personnes de façon libre et ouverte. Et que ce carcan leur donne l'impression qu'ils ne pourraient pas supporter de vivre ainsi.

Cependant, ce n'est pas ce que John veut entendre. Et être conscient de cette vérité ne fait que plus mal, tellement plus mal à Sherlock, lui qui ne s'embarrasse normalement pas de données aussi plébéiennes que les conventions sociales.

Alors Sherlock se tait, ferme les yeux, penche son visage aux joues étrangement chaudes vers celui de John, pour poser son front contre le sien. Il expire, soudain conscient qu'il n'a pas respiré depuis la fin du baiser. L'air qui rentre dans ses poumons lui paraît douloureusement invasif. Première inspiration après la naissance... Après l'arrachement à la chaleur et au connu. Il sent un frisson qui ressemble désagréablement à un sanglot contenu, le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

 

* * *

 

 

Sherlock rouvre les yeux sur le regard perdu, toujours triste, toujours en colère de John. Il lui adresse un sourire qu'il ne savait pas capable d'afficher, et qui désarme l'ancien militaire, lui fait exprimer une peine plus grande encore dans ses yeux bleus trop foncés. Trop humides.

Si John devait décrire ce sourire, il utiliserait certainement les termes vulnérable, confiant, bienveillant, immensément triste, plein de regrets, de remords, hanté par la vie qu'ils ne partageront pas.

Alors il scelle de nouveau leurs lèvres avec l'énergie du désespoir. Enfouit son visage dans le cou brûlant de son génie.

Puis s'écarte en essayant de ne pas ressentir le froid qui s'empare de lui.

Comme la boule devient plus volumineuse, plus douloureuse que jamais, il passe une main sur ses yeux et tente de reprendre une pseudo-contenance avant qu'elle n'explose tout à fait, face à un Sherlock Holmes dont la stature n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

''Non.'' La voix grave est ferme. Elle empêche John de parler, lui qui était sur le point de signifier son départ. ''Non. Tais-toi. Reviens.''

Le médecin est interloqué. ''Mais je... je dois-''

''Non,'' répète le détective en lui saisissant le poignet et en le tirant à lui.

John reconnaît l'attitude puérile, la voix boudeuse que Sherlock prend régulièrement quand quelque chose lui déplaît. Mais il y décèle autre chose, cette fois. Une autorité plus mature. Une volonté plus adulte qui motive son refus.

''Sherlock, je n'ai pas le choix.'' Le médecin sent la boule le tirailler. Il sent qu'il n'arrivera pas à la faire taire, qu'il n'arrivera pas à la supporter, s'il reste plus longtemps. Mais son poignet est fermement retenu par les doigts du détective. Il ne parvient même pas à essayer de se dégager. Il est tout proche de lui, et la chaleur qui émane de l'homme l'attire comme un astre alors même que leur seul point de contact est cette main qui s'enroule autour de la sienne.

''Tu _as_ le choix. Tu es celui qui a le plus de choix, dans tout ça. Tu es celui qui peut décider.''

 

Sherlock ne sait pas ce qu'il fait. Il n'a jamais osé avant.

Il a souvent pensé à ouvrir les yeux à John. A le secouer en hurlant. A lui cracher au visage que Mary était peut-être un soutien quand il était mort, mais que maintenant qu'il ne l'est plus, elle est devenue un poids pour John. Qu'il est le seul à ne pas le voir.

Mais il ne s'est jamais senti légitime de dire ça. Parce que John a fait le choix d'aimer cette femme. Parce que Sherlock a disparu pendant deux ans. Parce que John a fait ce qu'il a pu pour y survivre. Et le détective n'a pas le droit de lui en vouloir.

Sherlock ne s'est jamais senti légitime de lui dire tout ça. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Parce que John est venu. John l'a rejoint. Il aurait pu lui téléphoner, pour le remercier, et Sherlock ne l'aurait même pas insulté de l'obliger à parler au téléphone, juste parce que c'était lui. Il aurait pu attendre le mariage, au début, au milieu, à la fin, n'importe quand, pour lui exprimer sa gratitude. Mais John n'est pas venu pour le remercier pour les préparatifs. John n'est pas seulement venu le remercier pour 'tout le reste.' 'D'être la personne la plus insupportable et la plus attachante' qu'il connaisse.

John est là parce qu'il a besoin qu'on lui dise qu'il est sur le point de faire une bêtise.

John est là pour dire à Sherlock que lui aussi se trompe en le laissant partir avec Mary.

John ne le sait juste pas encore.

 

Alors Sherlock éteint l'enregistrement, parce que la musique est sur le point de s'achever et qu'il ne veut surtout pas entendre le dialogue suivant en fond de ce qu'il a besoin de dire maintenant.

Il laisse son front se poser sur l'épaule droite de John pour ne pas le regarder dans les yeux.

''Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser. Pas maintenant.''

''Sherlock, je doi-''

''Non, tu n'es obligé de rien.'' Il s'interrompt une seconde, puis reprend en essayant de supprimer toute accusation de son ton : ''Tu ne peux pas me faire ça.''

Il entend la respiration de John se faire un peu plus bruyante et hésite à y apposer le mot colère ou le mot émotion. Ou les deux. Sa voix tremble. ''Sherlock, tu n'as pas le-''

''Non. Je n'ai pas le droit. Je n'ai pas le droit de te dire que tu es sur le point de faire une erreur monumentale. Je n'ai pas le droit de te dire que je ne sais pas comment je vais survivre en sachant que ton départ de Baker Street est véritablement définitif, une fois que Mary et toi aurez paraphé ce contrat demain. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être égoïste au point de ne pas vous souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde.''

John ne dit rien. Il ne s'éloigne pas. Sa main droite, même, tremble, ouverte. Comme si elle était sur le point de faire un geste vers lui mais hésite encore un peu avant de l'exécuter. Alors Sherlock reprend.

''Je n'ai pas le droit de te dire tout ça, parce que ça ne respecte pas votre bonheur. Mais c'est _ton_ bonheur qui importe. Pas le sien. Et je sais que tu ne seras pas heureux avec elle. Je sais que tu l'aimes, mais je sais aussi que tu te lasseras de la vie avec elle. Tu n'es pas fait pour cette vie-là. Tu n'es pas fait pour vivre avec une femme, et pour faire des enfants. Tu n'es pas fait pour vivre dans un appartement dans lequel rentrer tous les soirs après une journée de travail, pour y regarder la télé et y manger et aller te coucher.''

La main cesse de trembler. Elle se raidit, comme tout le reste du corps face à lui. Elle a un mouvement de recul, se serre en un poing. Sherlock sent sa poitrine se vider.

Il sent John secouer la tête juste à côté de lui. ''Je... Il y aura encore nos enquêtes.''

''Oui. Peut-être. Je ne sais pas.''

''Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça, Sherlock ?'' La voix est dure. La main n'est plus ouverte. La main s'est fermée. La main est un poing. La main est un point.

L'interpellé hausse les épaules, inspire difficilement, puis relève la tête. Il évite le regard de John. John ne veut pas entendre ce que Sherlock a à lui dire. C'est clair, maintenant. Alors Sherlock va se taire.

''Je ne sais pas, John. Rien. Ca ne veut rien dire.''

Et le regard bleu foncé qui se ferme, lui aussi, dans lequel il n'y a plus de tendresse.

Sherlock sent la glace qui l'envahit. Il la sent qui fige ses traits, qui perce dans sa voix. Il sent les sentiments que John a réveillés qui refluent, prisonniers par le froid qui se solidifie un peu plus à chaque seconde, à chaque inspiration un peu plus étouffante que la précédente. Qui font mal, quand la glace les touche, les enveloppe, les berce et les anesthésie en gelant chaque parcelle qui les compose.

Il lâche le poignet de John et se détourne avec du vide à la place des pensées. La sensation est étrange. Du coton à la place des méninges. De la gaze à la place du cerveau.

''Sherlock,'' l'appelle John dans son dos.

''Tu allais partir, je crois.''

Il sent John tressaillir derrière lui, à la froideur de son ton.

Il aurait pu se taire. Il aurait pu souhaiter une bonne nuit à John, il y quelques minutes, ne pas l'interrompre, ne pas l'empêcher de partir. Il serait en train de peaufiner son morceau pour demain. John serait presque chez lui. Chez Mary et lui. Et il se seraient vus pour le mariage, comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, et ç'aurait été tout.

Mais non.

Il y a bien une raison pour laquelle il ne pratique pas les sentiments. Il y a bien une raison pour laquelle il tait les siens, pour laquelle il les ignore, les gèle délibérément, d'habitude. Simplement parce que les sentiments ne connaissent pas la raison. Il vient de laisser parler ses sentiments, transgressant ce que son esprit rationnel lui conseillait jusque là. Il a dit à John ce qu'il pensait. John ne veut pas l'entendre. Peut-être John ne ressent-il pas les mêmes choses, malgré ce que Sherlock a cru qu'ils partageaient, plus tôt.

Il serre les poings, lui aussi. Il s'en veut fort. Il a été stupide.

''Sherlock,'' rappelle la voix de John, beaucoup, beaucoup plus faible.

Le détective a envie de ricaner méchamment pour que le médecin s'éloigne, pour qu'il parte. Il est proche, vraiment très proche de le faire, quand il sent les bras passés autour de sa taille et le médecin dans son dos qui le serre de toutes ses forces contre lui.

''T'as pas le droit de me dire des trucs comme ça. T'as pas le droit de me dire tout ça et de te comporter comme ça juste après, enfoiré,'' crache-t-il, murmure-t-il, souffle-t-il avec trop de vibrations dans la voix et trop de sentiments dans le ton pour que Sherlock les analysent tous. Quand bien même il serait en état d'analyser quoi que ce soit.

Sherlock ne sait pas quoi faire. Il ne bouge pas. Il ne dit rien. La glace le tire dans un sens. La chaleur des bras autour de lui le tire dans un autre.

''Sherlock,'' appelle encore John. ''Dis quelque chose.''

Les bras ne l'ont pas lâché, le serrent encore plus fort, si c'est possible. Et Sherlock ne sait pas comment réagir. Il a l'impression que son cœur va se déchirer, quoi qu'il décide.

''Sherlock, parle. Parle-moi. Je sais pas ce que tu penses. Dis-moi ce que tu as dans la tête. Je... Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis désolé. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?''

Il ne se passe pas grand chose, à vrai dire, derrière le front de Sherlock. Un bourdonnement assourdissant. Alors il découvre presque en même que John à quoi ressemblent ses pensées quand il obéit au médecin et les énonce à voix haute, avec un ton plat et inhabité, comme s'il n'était qu'un observateur extérieur, et pas celui qui ressentait tout ce qu'il ressent.

''Soit je te repousse. Et je pense ne pas y survivre.'' Il sent John frémir derrière lui, le serrer plus fort, enfouir son visage dans son dos. ''Soit je reste,'' reprend-il en découvrant la logique de son comportement en même temps qu'il l'énonce, ''et je ne te repousse pas. Et j'attends le moment où _tu_ le feras. Et là je _sais_ que je n'y survivrai pas.''

Voilà. Voilà qui résume sa situation. Voilà qui résume sa réaction, la glace qui l'a envahi, l'anesthésie de ses sentiments. Arrêter de ressentir. Arrêter de ressentir et repousser l'autre avant que l'autre ne le repousse, pour ne mourir qu'un peu seulement.

''Sherlock.'' La voix est étouffée. Elle tremble, et John est toujours dans son dos et ne semble pas près de bouger.

''Oui.'' Sa parole à lui est sur pilote automatique. S'il sent que John boue de ses émotions qu'il ne parvient pas à analyser et trier, il sait aussi que lui-même est dans l'état inverse. Ses sentiments sont glacés, son cœur avec, et sa voix, et sa capacité de décision et de réflexion.

''Je ne te repousserai pas...'' La voix est faible.

Sherlock sent un rire sans joie, bref, s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. Il sent John frémir dans son dos, et analyse _Colère._

''Je ne te repousserai pas.'' La voix est plus ferme. Vibrante. Plus convaincue. ''Je te le promets. Je... Sherlock... Il y a-'' John s'interrompt lui-même.

Sherlock sent la curiosité l'envahir malgré lui. Il ne savait pas que la curiosité n'avait pas été gelée avec le reste. Sa tête se penche d'elle-même, et il se rend compte par ce mouvement qu'il est resté absolument figé, raide, tendu et immobile pendant plus de cinq minutes et que tous les muscles de tout son corps lui font mal.

John sent le mouvement aussi. Ses mains se déplacent sur son torse. La droite crochète sa hanche gauche, le bras passé devant son ventre, et l'autre barre sa poitrine, s'accroche à son épaule droite. ''Je ne _peux_ _pas_ te laisser partir Sherlock. C'est impossible.''

Et le corps de Sherlock est douloureux, d'une douce douleur, de celle qu'on est heureux de ressentir rien que parce qu'on peut la ressentir. De cette souffrance qui perce à travers l'anesthésie et lui rappelle qu'il est vivant.

''Entre... Entre Mary et toi... Sherlock, il n'y a même pas 'd' _entre Mary et toi'_ qui tienne. J'avais choisi Mary parce que... je sais pas, parce que je pensais que je pouvais vous avoir tous les deux. Si je dois... si je dois choisir... Je n'ai même pas besoin de choisir, tu comprends ça ?'' La voix est ferme, forte, et aussi tremblante, vibrante de toute l'émotion qu'elle transporte.

Et Sherlock a peur de comprendre ce qu'elle dit. Il a peur de _mal_ comprendre ce qu'elle dit. Mais son corps se réveille, et il respire, et son cœur envoie du sang dans ses membres, et les pulsations dans ses oreilles l'assourdissent.

''Dis quelque chose, Sherlock. C'est ton tour. Tu peux pas me laisser comme ça.''

Les membres de Sherlock agissent avant sa pensée, et il assiste à ses mains qui se posent, tremblantes, sur celles de John. Il entend ce dernier qui retient son souffle avant de laisser échapper un rire tout en respiration, funambule sur la ligne étroite entre le soulagement et l'hystérie. Les mains de John resserrent leur prise sur lui, s'accrochent au tee-shirt et Sherlock se rend compte qu'elles se sont immiscées sous les pans de sa robe de chambre.

Le soir a eu le temps de tomber, la lumière de décroître, et la pièce de se remplir d'une atmosphère étrangement douce, soudainement respirable après l'insupportable tension qui les a étouffés tous les deux pendant plusieurs minutes, se rend compte Sherlock. Il entremêle ses doigts à ceux de John, avec hésitation. Le médecin n'en affiche aucune quand il referme l'étau de ses phalanges sur les siennes.

Ils respirent tous les deux profondément, ensemble, avec l'impression que l'air atteint le fond de leurs poumons pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se sont détachés l'un de l'autre, des siècles auparavant. Avec la conviction que c'est la respiration de l'autre qui leur insuffle à chacun l'oxygène et la vie dont ils ont désespérément besoin.

John frotte son visage contre le dos de la robe de chambre. Puis impose à Sherlock de se retourner. Il lève les mains jusqu'à son visage, les pose sur ses joues, caresse une pommette sèche sous son pouce, et Sherlock s'aperçoit qu'il a pleuré, beaucoup plus tôt, et que les larmes ont eu le temps de sécher et tirent sur sa peau. Tout ça à cause de John. Qui a toujours eu la clé du coffre de ses sentiments. _Danger_. Mais si John reste avec lui, s'il reste vraiment avec lui, ce n'est plus un danger, si ?

Il ferme les yeux et John lève le visage vers lui, pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses bras passent autour de son cou et il prolonge le baiser, et cette fois Sherlock sent vraiment la boule éclater dans sa poitrine, et la glace exploser aussi, et fondre avant que les éclats ne puissent se planter dans quoi que ce soit qu'ils pourraient déchirer. Il n'y a plus que la chaleur, et les lèvres de John, et les mains de John, et le corps de John contre le sien, qu'il serre contre lui comme s'il ne devait plus jamais le lâcher. Il n'y a plus que John.

Celui-ci décolle les lèvres des siennes, pose son front dans le long cou blanc et respire l'odeur de Sherlock contre lui. Et Sherlock se contente de garder une main sur une de ses omoplates, l'autre sur sa nuque, et essaie de ne pas penser à _après._ Il essaie de ne pas penser au moment où John se mettra à y penser. A prendre la mesure de sa décision. A, peut-être, se rendre compte qu'il n'est pas prêt à tenir cette promesse qu'il a énoncée, répétée deux fois, quelques minutes plus tôt. Sherlock essaie de ne pas y penser, mais son cerveau s'est réveillé et il ne parvient pas à contrôler les idées déstabilisantes qui le traversent.

Il frémit en entendant John rire contre son cou.

''Ca va être le bordel. Oh mon Dieu.''

Et John qui rit encore. Qui a vraiment l'air de trouver ça très drôle. Le rire de l'hystérie face à l'absurdité de la vie et de ces grandes décisions qu'on peut finalement balayer du revers d'une main. Sherlock saisit ses bras au niveau des biceps pour l'écarter de lui, voir ses yeux, essayer d'y lire quelle émotion se cache derrière le rire. Il voit de l'appréhension, un peu, et beaucoup, beaucoup d'amusement un peu fou qui tartinent l'inéluctabilité.

''Elle va me haïr. Et ses amis vont me haïr. Et _mes_ amis vont me haïr. Et Mrs Hudson.''

''Tss. Mrs Hudson est la seule intelligente du lot. Elle ne va pas te haïr.''

John secoue la tête de dépit. Il lui adresse un sourire tremblant. ''J'ai cru, j'ai _vraiment_ cru que tu avais définitivement fermé la porte, tout à l'heure.''

Sherlock aussi l'a cru. Il a aussi eu la sensation qu'il venait de fermer la porte sur John et sur l'intégralité de ses sentiments, de sa vie et de son humanité. Il ne répond rien : le simple fait d'y penser lui donne l'impression qu'une épingle s'enfonce dans son cœur – ce qui n'a aucun sens. Comment les émotions, ces notions complètement abstraites, peuvent-elles créer de telles sensations alors qu'elles ne sont que le résultat d'hormones et de neuromédiateurs libérés dans le cerveau ? Comment des sensations si physiques pouvaient-elles naître de simples pensées ?

''Tu m'aideras à réparer tout le foutoir que je vais causer ?''

Oh, ce futur. Cette implication. Cette vie, même avec de simples plans à court terme, qui les implique tous les deux.

''Oui.'' Sherlock ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire, l'aider à régler tout ce foutoir. Mais il n'en a cure. Il est prêt à répondre oui à n'importe quelle phrase de John conjuguée au futur, tant que ce futur leur est commun.

''Il... Il faut quand même que je rentre.'' L'appréhension remplit ses mots, cette fois. Des tremblements qui vont jusqu'au reste de son corps.

''Non,'' répond Sherlock, buté, en le couvrant un peu plus de ses bras. Plus parce qu'il déteste quand John Watson est vulnérable au point de frissonner que pour le retenir, parce qu'il sait très bien que l'homme contre lui doit en effet partir. Il sait que John ne fait pas partie de ces personnes qui s'endorment en oubliant leurs problèmes et en les laissant se régler seuls. Il sait que John va affronter la situation. Monter au front, rentrer chez lui, expliquer, subir la suite. Sherlock en serait incapable. ''Reviens. Après.''

John dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres, doux, plein de promesses. Puis s'écarte.

''Oui, je reviens juste après.''

Et s'en va.

 

Sherlock joue. Il joue du violon comme il n'en a jamais joué. Il joue du violon avec plus de férocité, de fébrilité, de volupté, d'émotions qu'après la mort présumée d'Irene Adler. Ca n'a même rien de comparable.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps il joue. Il fait noir, complètement, depuis longtemps, la pièce seulement vaguement éclairée par les lampadaires dont la lumière filtre à travers les rideaux. Mrs Hudson est montée il y a une heure (ou deux, ou trois, ou dix) pour lui dire qu'il ferait mieux d'aller dormir s'il veut être en forme pour le mariage. Il n'a pas répondu. Pas parce que ce n'est pas à lui de lui annoncer que le mariage n'aura pas lieu. Mais parce que tant que John ne sera pas revenu, qu'il ne lui aura pas dit qu'il a annulé, qu'il a fait ce qu'il faut, il ne peut en être sûr.

Alors il joue, il attend, il joue, il sent sa poitrine se serrer avec les secondes, minutes et heures qui passent, quel que soit leur nombre.

Et puis, à un moment, il croit entendre la porte en bas. Il joue d'autant plus fort en serrant ses paupières, ses mâchoires contractées. Il croit entendre des pas dans les escaliers, et il accélère le rythme de sa musique. Il croit entendre des froissements de tissu dans la pièce, et il appuie encore un peu plus l'archet sur les cordes.

Un 'pof' et un sac de voyage plein à craquer qui apparaît dans le coin de son champ de vision, sur le sol, faiblement éclairé par la lueur orange des lampadaires.

Une main se pose sur son épaule, pour prévenir de sa présence. Pour la confirmer, plutôt. Puis glisse sur sa taille, et Sherlock sent John se coller contre lui, contre son dos, de nouveau. Il n'y a plus cette pression, cette appréhension, cette tension qui caractérisaient leur étreinte similaire, plus tôt dans la soirée. Il n'y a que de la douceur, dans le corps de John, une grande fatigue et une lassitude plus grande encore.

''Hey. Arrête de jouer comme ça, tu transformes ta sonate en _Répulsif à Mycroft en Vatefairefoutre majeur._ ''

Alors Sherlock arrête de jouer, parce que la voix de John à son oreille est chaude, fatiguée aussi, mais, surtout, incroyablement soulagée et légère. Il lui semble qu'elle a perdu cinquante kilos. Puis il songe que l'esprit médiocrement poétique de John déteint dangereusement sur le sien et que c'est une injure à la rationalité de son intellect que de prêter un poids à une voix ou à un son quel qu'il soit. Occultant efficacement le fait qu'en tant que musicien accompli, il est mieux placé que quiconque pour savoir combien les sons sont en réalité caractérisés par leur poids et les émotions qu'ils transportent. Mais ça ne cadre pas avec l'image de lui-même qu'il donne à tout le monde. Alors, chut, c'est un secret.

Il pose le violon, laisse la main de John envelopper la sienne et s'aperçoit qu'il a eu peur, tout le long de cette attente. Vraiment très, très peur que John ne revienne pas, qu'il lui donne rendez-vous par SMS pour le lendemain, lui réassigne le rôle de Témoin, de spectateur, de personnage secondaire dans leur vie.

Mais non. John est là, John le prend par la main et les mène vers la chambre du détective, et se glisse sous les draps après avoir enlevé chaussures, chaussettes, pull et pantalon. Après avoir fait tomber la robe de chambre des épaules de Sherlock et l'avoir tiré vers le lit à sa suite, aussi.

John se pelotonne en une boule tremblante près du détective qui a trop de mises à jour mentales à effectuer pour réagir correctement.

''J'ai besoin d'un câlin, là,'' l'informe John dans un souffle pitoyable qu'il essaie vainement de teinter d'humour. Et Sherlock s'exécute, serre contre lui l'homme qui, quelques minutes plus tôt, lui disait avec aplomb qu'il massacrait son morceau de violon et qui a eu le temps de se transformer en une loque frissonnante. Contre-coup de la discussion qui a duré des heures, et Sherlock a aperçu en passant près de l'horloge qu'il est quatre heures du matin.

''J'ai dû appeler tout le monde. Ou laisser des messages. Et elle... Ca a été atroce.''

Sherlock serre plus fort le corps contre lui. Ses bras enveloppent John et il dépose des baisers, doucement, sur les cheveux blonds. Les minutes passent en silence, douces, feutrées, tranquilles. Les tremblements deviennent plus légers, petit à petit. La boule de nerfs se détend, et Sherlock serre bientôt entre ses bras un John sur le point de s'endormir.

''Sherlock,'' murmure-t-il en levant une mine absolument éreintée vers lui.

''Oui ?'' Un nouveau baiser sur les cheveux blonds.

* * *

 

 

''Je veux dormir toute la journée. Je ne veux pas me lever avant dimanche soir. Ou lundi. D'accord ?''

''Oui.'' Un baiser sur une pommette à la frontière d'un immense cerne violet.

''Je veux que tu sois là quand je me réveillerai.''

''D'accord.'' Un baiser sur le nez.

''Je... suis désolé. Pour tout ça.''

''Pas besoin.'' Un baiser sur une commissure.

''Si.''

''D'accord.'' Un baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes de John, qui soupire de bien-être, enfin.

''Je t'aime, Sherlock.''

''Oui.''

'Et toi aussi, tu m'aimes.''

''Oui.''

Et c'est aussi simple que ça. Alors John s'endort, et oublie son mariage qui n'aura pas lieu, la femme qu'il n'épousera pas, la vie qui ne lui aurait jamais convenu.

Il a un détective qui le serre dans ses bras, et tout le reste n'a aucune, absolument aucune importance.

.

.

**Fin II**


End file.
